


Amor

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño estudio sobre el personaje.</p><p>Cronología: Antes de las películas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor

No hace falta mucho para enamorarse. A él, desde luego, no. Ese era su problema, siempre lo había sido, su corazón parecía incapaz de estar vacío durante mucho tiempo. No conocía la alegre despreocupación del que jamás ha perdido el sueño, e incluso el apetito, por una mujer. No era la belleza, el refinamiento ni la gracia lo que le cautivaban. Sabía apreciarlas, pero no las valoraba más de lo que realmente valían. Era siempre un detalle insignificante, fortuito, lo que de pronto atravesaba su alma y cambiaba por completo su forma de ver la vida. Una mirada casual, la palabra adecuada en el momento justo, a veces que una mujer hermosa recordara su nombre después de un tiempo era más que suficiente. Absurdo, y desde luego contraproducente, dado que esa conducta no solía reportarle mas que crueles desengaños.

No amaba la belleza, sino la perspectiva de ser amado. Suscitar en una mujer algún sentimiento hermoso inundaba de sentimientos su propio corazón, pero nada le desagradaba más que la coquetería femenina. Acostumbrado como el marino que era a recalar en distintos puertos y observar todo tipo de mujerzuelas, tendía a asociar la demostración ostentosa de un sentimiento con la falsedad. Buscaba la sutileza, y por eso creía ver tímidas muestras de afecto donde solo había admiración, amabilidad o mera curiosidad hacia su persona. A menudo se equivocaba. Los desengaños le hicieron cauto, y un exceso de cautela le volvió frío y distante. En su interior seguían bullendo las pasiones de antaño, quizá teñidas ahora por un aura de fatalidad, de imposibilidad, que las volvían más fuertes, más dulces, y también más dolorosas. No había dejado de sentir. Había dejado de mostrar sentimientos.

Amaba, siempre había amado. Sin embargo, y eso le preocupaba todavía más, nunca había perdido la cabeza por amor. Quizá porque, aunque a menudo lo había imaginado, jamás se había sentido verdaderamente correspondido.


End file.
